list_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Kravinoff
Anastasia "Ana" Tatiana Kravinoff (Kraven the Hunter) is a Nuhuman and mutate. Relationships *Nikolai Kravinoff (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Anna Makarova (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Mikhail Nikolaevich (maternal grandfather, deceased) *Aleksandra Nikolaevna (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Sergei Kravinoff (father) *Aleksandra Nikolaevna (mother, deceased) *Vladimir Kravinoff (brother, deceased) *Alexei Kravinoff (paternal half-brother, deceased) *Nedrocci Tannengarden (paternal half-brother, deceased) *Dimitri Smerdyakov (paternal uncle) Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman strength and speed: Ana seems to possess some amount of superhuman strength and speed due to the fact that she was able to hold her own in fights against Spider-Man and Vermin. She later underwent Terrigenesis, causing her to sprout tentacles. Abilities Martial artist: Ana is a master of Krav Maga and many other armed and unarmed forms of combat and her skill is great enough to easily beat superhuman opponents in one-on-one combat. Her fighting style is highly instinctive and unpredictable in nature; she has developed her unique fighting style using great timing and technique to land highly damaging moves to quickly disable her opponents. During combat, she is able to constantly change her rhythm to confuse her opponent. She alos mentioned that she exposes openings in her defense on purpose to draw in attacks she can counter. Reading her opponents' movements, she is able to constantly adapt and counter their actions. Weaponry: Ana has mastered the usage of melee weapons, such as swords, axes, staves, clubs, batons, whips, and spears. However, due to her hunting experience, she mostly uses knives. Master marksman: Ana uses all sorts of ranged weaponry as well. She possesses great accuracy with guns, bow and arrows, crossbows, snipe rrifles, blow darts, bolas, throwing spears, throwing nets, and boomerangs. She rarely misses her target. Master hunter and tracker: Ana is one of Earth's best hunters. She possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track Spider-Man across rooftops. Furthermore, she can pick up her prey's trail from small details in the area. She also has enormous hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal specific habits. She also has mastered techniques to track and hunt all kinds of superpowered indnividuals without their notice. Master tactician and strategist: Ana has a brilliant tactical mind and often deploys elaborate traps to surprise her foes. She is able to think several steps ahead and predict the actions of her opponents. Studying her opponents, Ana is able to use their own skills, weapons, methods, and habits against them. Ana's observation skills are top-notch and she can patiently wait for hours just to find the perfect moment to strike. Her plots allow her to outsmart and capture all kinds of superhuman individuals. Medical knowledge/toxicology: She is very familiar with medicine and exotic poisons, drugs, plants, tranquilizers, and their effects on both animal and human anatomy. She has amassed a great knowledge about animal biology and has moderate knowledge about human anatomy as well. Ana can design various poisons with different effects. Using her blowpipe, she can quickly inject targets with poisons. Weaknesses Ana is quite arrogant. Category:Nuhumans Category:Mutates